Throw Me Sumthin' Mistah!
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: They're playing a game with Mardi Gras beads. So, who's gonna win? (Ensemble, no pairings.)


**Title:** Throw Me Sumthin' Mistah!

**Author: **Evil_Little_Dog

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, I don't make any money.

**Summary: **They've got a game going on who gets the most beads at Mardi Gras.

* * *

"Why is it so cold? It's the South, it's supposed to be warm." Parker huddled deeper into her jacket, bulling her way between Hardison and Eliot to take advantage of the extra heat. She looped her arms through theirs to keep them from escaping.

"It's a coastal city," Sophie said, briskly, as if the weather didn't bother her in the least. She eyed Nate, and the tall, hot-pink drink in his hand. "The atmospheric conditions allow for colder temperatures from the wind coming off of the water."

"Do you even know what you just said?" Hardison asked.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him, then turned away. "As I was saying, Nate."

"Yes?" He turned to her, closing his mouth around the straw in his drink. At Sophie's glare, he nodded. "Right, right. All right, people, gather round." Since they were all more or less huddled together from the chilly breeze, that wasn't too hard to do. "Since we still have two days before we can actually leave New Orleans, we might as well make the most of it." Nate ignored them all looking at his hurricane. "What I propose is we make a bet. Whoever comes back to the hotel with the most strands of beads."

"Slickers or medallions?" Eliot interrupted.

"What's the difference?" Parker asked.

Eliot flipped one of the strands around her neck. "Slickers are just beads, but medallions have something hanging from them."

"Oh." Parker nodded.

Nate cleared his throat. "Whoever comes back with the most strands of beads – slickers or medallions."

"Ooh, what about cups or shoes? I know some krewes throw things besides beads," Sophie said, bouncing lightly.

"All right," Nate said, "shoes and cups count for two strands of beads." He held up a finger to stop Eliot's mouth before a sound came out of it. "Dubloons are just dubloons."

"They're pretty," Parker said. "They deserve a count, too."

Nate sighed. "All right. Let's get this straight. Beads without any danglies are worth a half a point."

"Slickers," Hardison said, with Eliot nodding his agreement.

"Medallions are worth one point. Shoes, cups, and dubloons are worth one and a half points. Agreed?"

"Ooh!" Parker pointed at a woman passing them by, the beads in her necklace almost the size of Parker's fist. "What about those?"

Eliot and Hardison both turned, eyeing something other than the necklace. "What about those indeed," Hardison said. He and Eliot exchanged fist bumps.

"Can we focus?" Sophie asked, and the pair turned their attention back to her. Eliot was a little slower, and shrugged when Sophie glared. "Parker, those necklaces don't come from krewes. Mostly."

"But if you do get one – without stealing it - it's worth ten points," Nate said.

Parker rubbed her gloved hands together in delight. "All right! Let's go not steal us a Mardi Gras!" With a whoop, she darted off into the crowds.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Sophie frowned after her. "I understand Mardi Gras can be dangerous."

Nate patted Sophie's arm. "Don't worry. Parker has at least two tasers, and Hardison and Eliot watching over her. She'll be fine." Nate sipped at his hurricane. "Now, shall we find a place to watch the parade?"

"All right." Sophie took his offered arm. "And I wager I can get more points than you."

Smiling indulgently, Nate said, "I think I'd lose that wager. I only have one hand to catch with, after all." He held up his hurricane for emphasis.

"Fine," Sophie snorted, and led the way through the crowds to find a decent place to watch the parades.

X X X

Parker was so laden down with beads, she could hardly walk. Giggling, she bounced along the corridor of their hotel room. Eliot shook his head as he trailed behind her. "Who knew she'd get drunk off of collecting beads."

"She's one of a kind," Hardison said, admiring what he could see beneath all the colors, geegaws, and the huge jester-style hat Parker'd acquired somewhere.

"That's the truth." Eliot hung back as Parker inserted the keycard into their hotel door. They entered the room, Parker squealing.

"Nate! Sophie! This is so much fun!" She somehow managed a pirouette without toppling, then collapsed on the bed.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Nate said as the two men sat down, Hardison on the bed with Parker, Eliot perching on the dresser. "So, how'd you do?"

"Great!" Parker began shedding necklaces, spreading them out over the bed, her mouth going a mile a minute as she explained how she got each of the necklaces, plus the dubloons she dug out of her pockets and tossed onto the mattress, and the shoe she gleefully produced from under her hat.

"What about you, Eliot?" Sophie asked, after Parker finally ran down.

Raising his eyebrows, Eliot pulled a couple of slickers from his pocket. "And these." He produced dubloons like a magic trick, clamped between his fingers. "And these." With a flourish, he pulled a stack of cups from his pocket, dumping dubloons on the mattress next to Parker.

She squeaked, indignant. "How'd you get those?"

Eliot smirked, half-shrugging. "Trade secret." He blew her a kiss.

Hardison displayed his trophies with a grin – a shoe, two cups, and necklaces of varying sizes and points. "Still think Parker's got it," he said.

Sophie pursed her mouth, laying her finger on her cheek. "Think again." Moving aside her pillow, she revealed a booty of beads, dubloons, and pair of shoes. "Hmm?" She picked up her large bead necklace and displayed it on the end of her finger.

"Wow, how'd you get that?" Parker asked, nearly sliding off the bed in her excitement.

"Trade secret," Sophie smiled.

"All right, all right," Nate said, "everyone settle down, and check out my collection." He reached under the bed with his foot, hooking a box, and pulling it out. "Ta-dah!"

"Whoa." Hardison's eyes bugged.

"How did you," Sophie asked.

Parker groaned. "You did it again! How?"

Nate grinned at them all. "Under the terms of the game, no one said anything about not ipurchasing/i beads."

Eliot shook his head. "Mastered every one of us."

His smile broadened. "I think you all owe me. Don't worry. I won't ask for a payback immediately." Climbing off the bed, Nate stretched. "Let's go. There's a lot more of New Orleans we need to see before we leave!" Snatching his hat, he settled it on his head. "I think there's some etouffee calling my name out there."

* * *

~ _end_ ~


End file.
